Stay With Me
by DaughterofHypnos17
Summary: Hugo disliked the way society organized everyone into classes, but when he somehow manages to fall off of the boat he's traveling on, he's snatched up by a very handsome pirate captain. Captain Scorpius can't be that hard to resist right?


The minute Hugo fell off of the boat he and his parents were traveling upon, he knew his life was going to end. He expected to drown, to feel cool water invading and burning his lungs, to feel his body slowly sink. What Hugo really didn't expect was prying his eyes open to a bright light, and once his eyes had finally adjusted- after rubbing away tiny salt crusts from his eyelashes- he noticed people, all staring directly at him.

Hugo noticed that the deck was wood, sturdy, and worn from the constant tap of leather boots, and that the sail was dark, plum, and torn in places, giving it a wistful and ghastly appearance. The boat was beautiful, built well, architecturally intricate, but definitely not of nobility. The people aboard were staring at him, seven pairs of eyes reading him. They wore clothing similar to rags, and dark leather boots, worn from wear.

"Aye Captain, look at what the tide dragged in," one shouted, a notable scar running through his eyebrow, laughter evident in his eyes.

Hugo instantly knew that he was the topic of conversation, he had been raised in the upper middle class, he was an accessory to his parents. He was nothing like the other children he had grown up with, rather shy compared to his frivolous counterparts. He instinctively pulled his knees into his chest, his arms cradling the limbs, fetal position. Hugo was lost, and vulnerable, and these strange surroundings weren't helping.

"I've noticed," the most handsome man Hugo had ever laid eyes on appeared in front of him, "Cute little thing ain't he, don't lay a hand on him," his words a purr.

The man was blonde, white blonde, with the texture and softness of silk; with features that could break skin with a single caress. Staring from the ground made him appear as a beanpole; but Hugo knew that underneath his clothing was ropes of lean muscle.

No words were coming out of his throat, no matter how much his brain urged, yet still nothing. All The small red-headed boy could do was gape, mouth moving slowly open and shut, like a fish. Still slowly morphing into his fishy counterparts, the hot one kneels beside Hugo, his eyes staring deeply into Hugo's.

The Captains lips all to close to the poor boy's ear, "You wanna come and dry off little one?"

His words tasted like lemon tarts, sweet and bitter simultaneously. It seemed that the longer Hugo remained on that deck, the longer he was incapable of forming words, his small jerky nod was sufficient.

Soon enough, arms with ropes of muscles were rapidly swept around him and lifting his small body off of the wooden deck. Hugo didn't know when or how, but eventually his eyes closed, he's breathing shallowed and his head lulled against the captains shoulder, the darkness leading him into dreams.

…

Soft fingers brushed over Hugo's cheek. It was still slightly chubby from adolescent fat, but Hugo never minded until now. He was groggy, and his limbs felt numb with the weight of exhaustion.

"Come too little one," whispers caress his ears, "we need to have a chat."

His eyes open slowly, lie a cat who was enjoying a nap far too much. Hugo's vision was blurry or a moment before it focussed on a startling pair of grey eyes, storms brewing within the iris. Grey eyes instant smile was unsettling, though almost beautiful.

"Lets get down to business eh," he offers a hand out to Hugo, "I'm Captain Scorp, Scorpius Malfoy that is. Now you have two choices e're, you join the crew or you walk the plank."

mentions of another brush with death via drowning don't settle the butterflies in my stomach.

"I'll uh," its a struggle to find my voice after long hours without speech, "Join the crew."

…

I never thought I'd find beauty in the teal blue green of the ocean, or find joy in drinking and making familiar with a boat full of criminals. Scorpius was growing continuously more flirtatious each day. A small caress one day, and a forehead kiss on another; this man was making it incredibly impossible to not catch feelings.

The butterflies in Hugo's stomach stormed when Scorpius' warm hand brushed the red-head's skin, and his cheeks flared a fierce blush when Scorpius' breath hit Hugo's ear during a moment of stolen whispers. Their first kiss lit a fire in the small boy's stomach and changed the beat of his heart.

It was midnight, or so, and Hugs was staring at the vast ocean in front of him; it was a habit he picked up in thd early weeks of his permanent stay on the boat. A sudden feeling of content washed over the boy, his eyes closing, Scorpius' body heating his own. Red hair fell onto the Captain's shoulder, silky strands tickling his jaw.

"You're out late," The blondes voice was music, a symphony to Hugo's ears.

A small hum was the resulted reply. Hugo's eyes fluttered open, long eyelashes cast soft shadows onto his freckle flaked cheeks. Storm grey eyes boar into Hugo's, flicking down towards his lips for brief seconds.

Nimble fingers glide across Hugo's jaw, sending shivers down his spine, the firmly grab his chin, he's physically unable to look away. Scorpius' lips descend agonizingly slow; when they finally connect, they trap Hugo in the best kiss he's received.

Scorpius' lips were soft and plush, soon Hugo slid his fingers into the almost-always perfect hair. Hugo felt as though he couldn't get any closer to his captain; his entire body was pressed tightly to the blonde's.

Pulling away was agony, but breathing was absolutely necessary. Still completely wrapped in each others arms, foreheads pressed together, and laboured breathing, they just enjoyed the moment. Them, together.

"Stay with me."

His words were all that needed to be spilled, Hugo knew where he belonged, knew where he was loved; and it wasn't at some stupid ball with his upper-middle class family.


End file.
